Prodigal Son
by dave-d
Summary: A short one-shot exploration. What if Sasuke returned? What really makes Naruto strong?


Naruto scowled, then wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Pushing away his cup of instant noodles, he opened the scroll that Tsunade had given him.

He still didn't see why he had to be the one who changed his attitude. What the hell did the damn Hokage expect him to do after reading some damn parable? Suddenly sprout wings like a _cherubim_ and blow kisses to everyone?

"Shit! This sucks! I should just ignore that traitor! He's not my friend any more!"

It was bad enough that he had to come back to Konoha for some didactic lectures. His training with Jiraiya was nowhere near finished, even after three years. But, to find out that Sasuke was back, that wasn't exactly cause for celebration.

Especially given his old team mate's personality. How could _anyone_ be colder and more self-centered than he was before?

_**There was a man who had two sons. The younger one said to his father, "Father, give me my share of the estate." So he divided his property between them. Not long after that, the younger son got together all he had, set off for a distant country and there squandered his wealth in wild living.**_

"Yeh. F-cking Uchiha bastard. Just like his brother. Everybody admired him, but he threw it all away."

Naruto slammed his fist down on the table. The carton of milk he had brought to his dormitory room toppled over, making a glugging noise as its contents spilled out onto the table top.

Well, _that_ milk wouldn't go bad. That thought had him remembering his early encounter with Sasuke, when he caught the dark-haired boy surprise, incapacitated him, then tried to steal a kiss from Sakura while wearing his form.

The bastard certainly treated her like shit once he returned to the village, or at least that's what Kakashi had inferred. If he ever saw that take place _himself, _there would be hell to pay.

Sakura was still his friend, even though she had rejected his affections again and again.

_**After he had spent everything, there was a severe famine in that whole country, and he began to be in need. So he went and hired himself out to a citizen of that country, who sent him to his fields to feed pigs. He longed to fill his stomach with the pods that the pigs were eating, but no one gave him anything. **_

_**When he came to his senses, he said, "How many of my father's hired men have food to spare, and here I am starving to death! I will set out and go back to my father and say to him: Father, I have sinned against you. I am no longer worthy to be called your son; make me like one of your hired men." So he got up and went to his father.**_

"Stupid selfish obsessed bastard!" Naruto bent the spoon he had been using in his soup. Now both it and his fork were out of commission.

Sasuke had come back to the Leaf after he had gotten what he wanted from Orochimaru. He _was_ stronger now. The next time he faced Itachi, maybe he could even have hope of defeating him.

Well, that wouldn't be a bad thing. Akatsuki had turned over their hourglass. There was no telling when they would come hunting for him and Kyuubi.

But, Sasuke hadn't returned out of any sense of altruism. He was certain of **_that. _**The son of a bitch just didn't want to be the next body suit for that snake-loving Sennin piece of crap!

_Now_ he was ready to be a Leaf shinobi again!

Like he could **_even_** be trusted!

How could Old lady Tsunade take him back in? He had gone to serve the Sound. Who knows what crimes he committed, in order to obtain his blasted mangekyou sharingan? When would he abandon his homeland to lick the feet of some **_other_** sick motherf-cker with powerful jutsus to teach?

He could even be part of some plot, right?

_**But while he was still a long way off, his father saw him and was filled with compassion for him; he ran to his son, threw his arms around him and kissed him. The son said to him, "Father, I have sinned against heaven and against you. I am no longer worthy to be called your son." **_

Maybe if he Sasuke had actually apologized to someone. Maybe if he had admitted he was wrong. Maybe if he had to start back as a genin again.

_No._

He had been welcomed back, and would be given a jounin's rank, once the Hokage and elders were convinced of his loyalty.

**That was so unfair.**

And he would get to live in Konoha, even though he didn't seem either happy or sad about that prospect, according to Gai. The jounin had alternated with Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, and Ibiki in their interrogation of the returning renegade.

At least **_they_** were concerned. Kakashi had welcomed back his favorite student with a blank slate, saying he would hold nothing against Sasuke.

Even Jiraiya was content to wait and watch.

"_Not all snakes are bad, idiot!" He had said. "Some are poisonous. And, if they seem ready to strike you, it is best to avoid them or cut off their head. But, there are those who serve well, and it is a shame to shorten them by a head before making certain of the difference."_

What was there to learn? The selfish shit had left the village. Choji, Neji, and himself had almost died, trying to bring the traitor back.

"_Don't forget the Seal, Naruto."_

Tsunade had tried to be understanding.

She might have a point. Anko herself had been through hell because of Orochimaru's mark.

"Shit!"

Bad was bad, **_wasn't_** it? Did the reason matter?

Maybe.

Naruto sighed. He remembered all too vividly facing a transformed Sasuke, himself altered by Kyuubi's power. It had been a titanic struggle.

Sasuke had won the fight. And, he had left Naruto alive.

He owed Sasuke a debt, after a fashion.

_**But the father said to his servants, "Quick! Bring the best robe and put it on him. Put a ring on his finger and sandals on his feet. Bring the fattened calf and kill it. Let's have a feast and celebrate. For this son of mine was dead and is alive again; he was lost and is found." **_

_**So they began to celebrate.**_

"Right!"

Some of the elders were ecstatic to have a Uchiha back in Konoha. Maybe they all just wanted to see the Blood Limit kept alive, making the village strong in the future.

The reason **_didn't_** matter.

Naruto just couldn't stomach the fact that some people welcomed Sasuke back with open arms, despite his desertion, while others _still_ blamed one particular boy for crimes he _never_ committed.

"I didn't ask Yondaime to put a freaking fox demon in my belly!"

It wasn't just for himself that he trained with Jiraiya. If The Nine ever got hold of the youma, Konoha could be in serious danger. But, how many people actually knew the sacrifices he was making, living away from his precious people?

How many would give a crap if they _did_ know?

_**Meanwhile, the older son was in the field. When he came near the house, he heard music and dancing. So he called one of the servants and asked him what was going on. "Your brother has come," he replied, "and your father has killed the fattened calf because he has him back safe and sound." **_

_**The older brother became angry and refused to go in. So his father went out and pleaded with him. But he answered his father, "Look! All these years I've been slaving for you and never disobeyed your orders. Yet you never gave me even a young goat so I could celebrate with my friends. But when this son of yours who has squandered your property with prostitutes comes home, you kill the fattened calf for him!"**_

"You tell him!!!"

_That's exactly what he was talking about!_

Why the hell did Granny Tsunade give him this damn scroll? All it was doing was pissing him off even more? Was **_that_** her point? Did she secretly feel the same way, but have to put on an act as Hokage?

"Damn!"

Maybe she wanted him to be Sasuke's shadow while he was back. But, that didn't make much sense. Even though he might well be the only one of his group stronger than the Uchiha rat, he was due to head back with Jiraiya within the week.

The only thing the Hokage had succeeded was getting him in a very bad mood. He had hoped to join some of his friends tonight, catching up on things that had happened, and reminiscing about old times.

He checked the clock on the wall. He would need to get ready soon.

"I hope Sasuke isn't there."

_**"My son," the father said, "you are always with me, and everything I have is yours. But we had to celebrate and be glad, because this brother of yours was dead and is alive again; he was lost and is found." **_

Naruto froze, reading that. Disbelieving, he read it again. Twice.

At first, he thought the whole idea was horseshit. Then, he was forced to wonder.

He had been treated poorly as a child; but, the townspeople **_had_** let him live. It didn't matter why, whether it was a moral imperative, or out of respect for the Fourth's noble sacrifice.

Their sufferance…..while not love or kindness…… still allowed Naruto a chance to grow up and experience some wonderful times. If Akatsuki didn't grab him and juice him like a melon, who knows what the future might hold for him?

A boy…… once despised…… could grow up to be Hokage….

Might the same be true for Sasuke? If he could get past **_his_** obsessions and self-loathing, would he be an asset to the village?

_Should he care? _

Not right now. Not tonight. He needed to shower. It was time for some clean clothes.

After sprucing up and getting ready, Naruto pocketed his room key, put on a little borrowed cologne, and headed out into the hallway.

Out on the street, he began to whistle a cheerful tune, thinking more about the night to come, rather than dwelling on the stuff he had read and thought about.

It was a really nice evening. The temperature was perfect. There was a slight breeze, carrying with it a scent of blossoms. The cicadas were winding down, and the fireflies were getting ready for their shift.

"But…… why not…… they'll all be there…… you're one of us again…."

Naruto stopped. That was Sakura's voice.

"I am **_not _**one of you. I was **_never_** one of you. I **_cannot_** be one of you."

Naruto grimaced. That was Sasuke.

"Yes you _can_, Sasuke-kun…… you could be…… if you _wanted_ to…."

Naruto felt like a thief in the night, eavesdropping. But, this might help him decide which way he should go himself.

"What do **_you_** know? What have you **_ever_** known? The closer you try to get, the further away I wish you were. You mean _nothing_ to me. The others mean even less."

Naruto heard footsteps running way. He though he also heard a sob. Clenching his fits, he stepped around a tall hedge and confronted Sasuke, knocking a bag of groceries out of his hands.

The dark-haired boy stood staring at him, without saying a word. Then he shook his head, as if dismissing a foolish thought.

_Turning, he left the groceries where they lay._

"Going to walk away, coward? Not strong enough to face your brother, so you have to take your failure out on **_everyone_** **_else? _**" Naruto spat. "Itachi may have killed your clan, but **_you_** are the one tainting their memory. I'm certain your parents would be _proud_ of you."

_Sasuke stopped, but didn't turn or say anything._

"Yeh. You must have **_really_** loved your parents. You must really have enjoyed being part of a clan." Naruto snorted. "It was so easy to throw it all way, then dishonor everyone who ever cared for you by becoming the pampered pet of a man they would **_all_** have despised. _Coward. _Too afraid to face your pain. _Loser. _Too weak to make your own path."

_Sasuke began walking again._

"That's why you're back, right? Too helpless to protect yourself? Too spineless to admit to yourself that you want to care for someone…… that you need to have something else to live for…." Naruto laughed. "To think that I once wanted you to acknowledge me as your equal. The only time I was your equal was when I froze, the day we were attacked by the Demon Brothers."

Sasuke turned. "Ku ku ku ku."

_His quiet laughter was meant to enrage Naruto. It did not._

"You hated it when I was stronger than you, Sasuke." Naruto put one hand behind his neck. "So, you should **_really_** be upset now. As I am in Akatsuki's plans, they too are in mine. What will you have left, the day Ibring your brother down? Be sure that I will. And when I do, I won't become him…… like **_you_** would…."

Sasuke twitched. "I should have killed you. You know _nothing_ of the pain I felt. Cry all you want about never knowing your parents. You never felt them ripped from your life. You didn't have their killer make you their avenger. You didn't have the murderer dismiss you as pathetic and worthless. As always, you talk big, with **_no_** knowledge of what you speak."

"Ku ku ku ku," Naruto said. "You'd really like to believe that, _wouldn't_ you. Yes, you **_should_** have killed me. You had to be the strongest. You're _not. _You also had to have the worst life. You _didn't."_

"I already told you that---" Sasuke was interrupted.

"You don't know **_jack, _**you selfish and arrogant piece of shit," Naruto advanced on Sasuke, daring him to make any move at all. When he was one step away from his one time rival, he sneered. Not caring if he was overheard, he continued. "I guess Orochimaru wasn't one to share what he knew. You hate yourself for something your brother did. People sympathize with you because of that, whether you want them to or not. People hate me for something someone else did. They don't want to accept me no matter how hard I try."

"Am I supposed to be moved by your childish nonsense? People do not hate you for being an orphan. They hate you for being needy and useless. That's **_all_** you ever have been. It's all you are destined to **_be_**." Sasuke began to turn.

_Naruto grabbed his arm._

"Always so certain that you are right, huh? The curse of being a genius, I guess. Well listen up, smart guy. I taught Neji about destiny. He had a pretty bad situation himself, **_didn't_** he? I got through to Haku, who had his share of tragedy. And I reached Inari, the boy at the bridge. Know why?" Naruto's voice was rich with emotion.

"I don't care," Sasuke answered. "It cannot possibly matter to me." He jerked his arm free.

"Kyuubi killed my parents," Naruto said between clenched teeth. "He killed a lot of people's parents and loved ones. But, he wasn't destroyed by the Fourth Hokage's sacrifice. He was sealed inside of a baby. You want to guess who that lucky baby was?"

"That's…." Sasuke stopped, his mind racing, adding things together that had never made sense before.

"Yes, that's how I became so strong, so fast," Naruto said. "I didn't ask for Kyuubi. You didn't ask Itachi to kill your whole clan. It wasn't by your choice that Orochimaru gave you that seal." He hooked one thumb at his armpit. "But, the choice I **_do_** have is what makes me truly strong. It's what makes me different than you. Want to know what that is? You _should_ remember…."

_Sasuke stood very still, silent, his eyes distant._

He remembered using Chidori too many times. He was unable to protect himself or Sakura against Gaara. He would have given his life to save Naruto and Sakura however, because…… because….. because he didn't want to lose his precious ones again.

There should have been no hope for any of them, as the Sand shinobi began his horrific transformation. But, Naruto filled the woods with clones. And, he summoned that giant frog, the two of them battling Gaara and the sand spirit to a standstill.

Naruto could have mentioned Gaara too, when he listed the people with tragic lives that he touched. Himself a victim of terrible tragedy and persecution, his former team mate had become a _redeemer_, not an avenger. People became stronger through him.

_Lives began, rather than ended._

"I've said my piece. I have people I care about waiting for me. You know them, if you care to swallow your pride and stop by the village Gardens." Naruto took something out of his pouch and threw it to Sasuke.

It was the scroll that Tsunade gave him to read. He was going to show it to his companions that evening, wanting to discuss how they should react around Sasuke.

**Sasuke needed it more than he did.**

"Uchiha!" Naruto said, as he raised his hand in farewell, not looking back at the other ninja. "Thanks for not killing me that day."

He was feeling good for some reason. But, he had other things to think about now.

_Friends._


End file.
